clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary/A-I
__NOEDITSECTION__ A Abandoned Base : An abandoned or is one whose owner has neglected to log into Clash of Clans for an extended period of time. It is characterized by many uncollected , empty and multiple from previous attacks. Many abandoned bases are players who have quit the game entirely. Achievement : Found in most modern video games, an achievement is a meta-goal defined outside of a game's parameters, typically an in-game task available to be completed by players. Successfully completing these tasks entitles the player to an in-game reward of and . Easier achievements typically have lower rewards, while more difficult achievements can have substantial rewards. Admin : See . Administrator : Administrators are the monitors and enforcers of the wiki. They have many powers that are unavailable to normal users such as deleting pages, editing and deleting page comments, and banning users. They are responsible for keeping the wiki running smoothly without disruption. Although not required by Wikia, all on the Clash of Clans Wiki are also administrators. Air Bomb : The first aerial unlocked in the game. Once triggered, it causes moderate damage to all in a small radius. Air Defense : A that targets only . Has good range, very high and an average . Sometimes the term 'air defense' is used to generically describe all that are able to attack , but the Air Defense itself is the most powerful of these. Air Mine : Generally used to refer to the , but it is also (less often) used to refer to the . Air Troop : Air troops are that have the ability to fly. In game terms, they are unimpeded by and can be targeted by and other . and that can only attack (such as and ) cannot attack them. Air Unit : See . Altar : An Altar is the anchor point on the for a , and it defines the patrol area. Each has a corresponding Altar; the is automatically summoned when its Altar is first constructed. When damaged in combat, the will regenerate his/her while sleeping on top of the Altar. Although it has no offensive or defensive capabilities, the Altar must be destroyed for an attacker to achieve three . Destroying the Altar has no effect on the . Anti-Air : Unlike which refers strictly to , the Anti-Air category includes every entity that can attack . All , , and that can damage or destroy are included in this category. Archer : An inexpensive, ground-based, ranged that has low and low . Archers can attack both and . Archer Queen : A ground-based, ranged that has very high and very high . She can attack both and . See for more details. Archer Queen Altar : The place where the can be found either on or near when she isn't engaged in battle. See . Archer Tower : A that targets both and . Has good range, average , and a fast . Army Camp : Place where your go when they're done training. Attack Rate : The frequency that a or attacks, usually expressed in seconds. Attack Strategy : A method of attacking in order to achieve a specific goal, usually , , or both. An attack strategy consists of a specific complement of and , and a step-by-step guide to deploying those in the most effective way. B Balloon : A slow moving, flying that drops bombs for high- . Balloonion : An that makes use of a combination of and . BAM : An that makes use of a combination of , and . Barb : See . Barbarian : An inexpensive, ground-based, that has average and average . Barbarian King : A ground-based, that has extremely high and extremely high . See for more details. Barbarian King Altar : The place where the can be found either on or near when he isn't engaged in battle. See . Barracks : A place that allow you to train . Base : See . Bomb : The first unlocked in the game. It affects in a small area. Builder : A builder upgrades and builds new . He sleeps in a when not actively building or upgrading anything. Builder's Hut : The home. If a is present, periodically a series of 'Z's will emanate from the doorway, indicating a sleeping . Building : Buildings are the generic term for the permanent structures in Clash of Clans. Although permanently placed, and are usually not considered buildings. Bureaucrat : The bureaucrat is the top-ranking on the wiki. Bureaucrats can promote and demote , , . They can also promote other users to the rank of bureaucrat, but they cannot demote any bureaucrat (except themselves). C Cannon : A that targets only. It has average range, average , and a higher than average . CC : See . : A place where you can chat with other Clash of Clans players here on the Clash of Clans Wiki. Can also refer to the or available within the Clash of Clans game itself. Clan : An in-game group of players who join together both socially as well as from a gameplay perspective. Clans can compete with other clans by pooling their to see which Clans have the highest overall . In addition, can donate to each other using the , and talk to each other using a private . They can also compete in for bonus . Clan Chat : An in-game chat room restricted to members of a particular . The past 40 messages are visible to anyone in the ; this includes brand-new members. Clan Castle : A that houses reinforcement donated by your . Clan Co-Leader : A Clan Co-Leader is the second-highest rank within a , below and above . Co-Leaders have all the power a has, except the ability to: 1) Demote another Co-Leader, 2) Kick out another Co-Leader, or 3) Promote a Co-Leader to Leader. Co-Leaders can be demoted or kicked out by the . Clan Elder : A Clan Elder is the third-highest rank within a , below and above . Elders can promote or kick out , and can be demoted or kicked out by the . They can also invite other players to become . Clan Leader : A Clan Leader is the highest-ranking member within a . Clan Leaders can promote, demote or kick out any , , or within the . Clanmate : A person with whom you share membership. It can refer to any rank within the . Clan Member : One of a possible 50 people within a . Typically this refers to someone who is not either a , or , but can also be used for members of any rank in a general sense as well. When used as a rank title, a Member refers to the lowest possible rank within a . A Member has no notable privileges within a and can be promoted to or kicked out of a by any higher rank. Clan Symbol : The shield-shaped flag of your . It is selected when the is created by the . Clan War : A Clan War is a competition between two . The eligible players fight head-to-head with opponents from Enemy Territory. The with the most wins. CoC : Abbreviation for Clash of Clans. Collector : See . Sometimes also used in the general sense to refer to and as well. Co-Leader : See . Cup : See . D Damage : A numerical representation of a loss in . Damage Per Second : A or divided by its in seconds. Damage Per Shot : The amount of damage a or inflicts each time it attacks. Not to be confused with or . If (and only if) a unit attacks once per second, Damage Per Shot will equal . Dark Elixir : Rare that is used primarily to upgrade and to produce and upgrade special . Dark Barracks : A that allows you to train . Dark Elixir Drill : A that collects from an unlimited underground reserve. Dark Elixir Storage : A that storages . Dark Elixir Troop : A created in the that requires to train. DE : See . Decoration : Objects purely aesthetic to your village. Defeat : The outcome of a battle when the attacker fails to earn any . The attacker will lose which will be awarded to the defender. Loot bonuses (if any) will not be triggered, but the attacker keeps all the he/she raided from the . Defense : Depending on context, refers either to defensive buildings (see ) or defensive raids (see ). Defensive Building : A group of designed to safeguard your village. They are able to destroy the attacking forces that otherwise would take your and . Defensive Structure : See . DPS : See . Dragon : The mighty flying in Clash of Clans. E Elder : See . Elixir : A used primarily for constructing and upgrading offensive and . It is also used to create . Elixir Collector : A that collects from an unlimited underground reserve. Elixir Pump : See . Elixir Storage : A that stores . Experience : A numeric value that increases based on performing a variety of different activities in game. Experience level has no in-game impact other than unlocking various . F Farmer : A player who primarily engages in . Farming : Method of gameplay where the player focuses on acquiring instead of . Freeze Spell : A capable of temporarily disabling and/or enemy . Fractional Damage : The concept where the that a causes does not have to be represented as a whole number. Within Clash of Clans, several cause fractional damage per attack, especially those with high . According to , are kept to two significant digits. Freemium : Business model where an app is given away for free, and then its users are encouraged to make . Clash of Clans is a freemium game. G Gemmer : A player who regularly buys and uses large quantities of . Gems : Special obtained primarily through that can be exchanged for other or used to speed up build times or upgrade times. Giant : A strong, ground-based unit that has low movement speed, high and low to medium . It preferentially targets . Giant Bomb : A more powerful version of the trap. Gob : See . Goblin : A cheap, ground-based unit that has high movement speed, low and low to medium . It preferentially targets and causes double to them. Gold : used primarily for building and upgrading . Gold is also used to find a . Gold Mine : A that collects from an unlimited underground reserve. Gold Storage : A that stores . Golem : A very powerful, high and low unit that preferentially targets . It explodes (causing ) and splits into two when destroyed. Golemite : A weaker version of a that is formed (in a pair) when a dies. When it dies, it will explode, dealing a final damage, similar to the . GoWiPe : An that makes use of a combination of , and units. GoWiWi : An that makes use of a combination of , and units. Ground Troop : Ground troops are that travel on ground only. In game terms, they must destroy or go around (unless they can jump over them innately like or are under the effect of the and will tend to walk around and unless there is no other path. They can be targeted by and that can attack , but not by those that can only attack . Ground Unit : See . H Healer : A medium-cost that heals friendly on the battlefield. It has average and has no offensive capabilities. It preferentially heals the nearest injured , and will remain stationary until a is damaged. When it is deployed on in the , the Healer will heal damaged as well as friendly . Healing Spell : A capable of temporarily healing friendly within a small radius. When placed, the Healing Spell causes a golden ring of healing to appear, healing any friendly that are within the ring. Health : See . Hero : Very powerful that are immortal, but must rest for a period of time whenever they take . They don't take any space in the {Army Camp}}. Instead, are needed for each hero. When a hero is brought to zero health on the battlefield, they are 'stunned' and unusable for the remainder of the battle. Once damaged, heroes must regenerate their health fully before they can again be used in battle. [[Hidden Tesla] : A that targets both and . It has short range, average , and a higher than average . It preferentially attacks for double damage. The Hidden Tesla is hidden from the attacker until an attacking comes within its trigger range, at which point it pops up out of the ground and begins attacking. Once the attacker reaches 51% destruction, any Hidden Teslas that have not already been triggered will automatically appear. Hit Points : A numerical representation of how much health a or has. When a or takes , its hit points are lowered. When it reaches 0 hit points, it is destroyed. Hog Rider : A fast, ground-based that has high movement speed, medium and medium . It preferentially targets and can jump over . Housing Space : A measure of how much room a requires in either an or a . An or that has a capacity of 20 housing units can hold 20 (1 housing unit each), 4 (5 housing units each), one or another combination of {troop|troops}} that does not exceed 20 housing units. Housing Unit : See . HP : See . I IGN : Standing for 'in-game name', this is the name of your . [[In-App Purchases|IAP] : See . In-App Purchase : Items that can be bought with real money while playing the game. Currently, the only in-app purchases available within Clash of Clans are varying quantities of . Inferno Tower : A that targets both and . It has long range and higher than average . It also has two modes: single-target, which attacks a single unit for progressively higher , and multi-target, which attacks up to five units for moderate . Category:Organization